


Наш парашют не раскрылся

by lamonika



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst and Drama, Demon Reborn (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!), F/M, Female Sawada Tsunayoshi, Hurt/Comfort, Out of Character, Sawada Tsunayoshi Is Not Vongola Decimo, Xenophilia, toxic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-21 15:23:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18705037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lamonika/pseuds/lamonika
Summary: Тсунаеши агрессивна, и Реборн впитывает в себя эту агрессию, всю ненависть, всю ярость, на которую способна маленькая девочка, загнанная в угол. Ее яростью можно осветить всю страну, обеспечить электричеством на долгие годы, но она — только для него. Тсунаеши кусается и царапается, Тсунаеши рычит, всхлипывает, стонет, и демон из Тсунаеши получился бы ничуть не хуже, чем человек. Может быть, даже лучше.





	Наш парашют не раскрылся

Он появляется на ее кухне внезапно, прикуривает от конфорки, выпускает дым в потолок и небрежно здоровается. Тсунаеши беспомощно вскрикивает и роняет на пол ложку, пачкая паркет густым соусом. Дергает рукой, будто тянется куда-то. Бурлит вода в электрическом чайнике, кипит в кастрюле суп, тикают часы на обшарпанной стенке.

— Заключим сделку? — весело спрашивает Реборн, стряхивая пепел прямо на пятно соуса.

Тсуна растерянно прижимает руки к груди и молчит.

Чайник с громким щелчком отключается.

***

 

— Однажды мама сказала мне, что слишком красивые девушки — это такие манекены. Без мозгов, без индивидуальности, простые куклы из магазина. Сказала и вспорола мне щеку шилом, а потом три часа сидела в ванной, успокаивая меня и обрабатывая рану. Мама говорила, что я должна быть не слишком красивой, чтобы вырасти, набраться ума и понять, кто же я такая. Вот только я знаю, кто я такая. Я — девочка, чья мать — спятившая сука!

Савада сердито фыркает, стучит деревянной ложкой по стенке кастрюли, стряхивая остро пахнущую жижу. Реборн курит, как и всегда, откинувшись на стуле и смотря в потолок с облупившейся побелкой. На крошечной кухоньке едва помещается пара человек; уличная кошка лежит на перилах балкона, лениво мотая из стороны в сторону белым драным хвостом.

— И где она сейчас? — интересуется Реборн.

— Не знаю, — поджимает губы Тсуна, — вышла вечером из дома с лотерейным билетом в руке. И до сих пор не появилась.

— И когда это было?

— Полтора года назад.

Реборн хрипло смеется, щелчком пальцев посылает окурок в раковину, полную грязной посуды со сколотыми краями, облокачивается на опасно скрипящий стол.

— Ну, а отец?

— Мертв, — коротко отвечает Савада. Смотрит на таймер — пора выключать газ. Пар из-под крышки вырывается огненным облачком, обжигая Тсуне руку, но та даже не морщится. Часы на стене останавливаются.

***

 

Тсунаеши забавляет его. Прячет щеку за спутанными волосами, но смеется, откидывая голову назад, и розоватый шрам, пересекающий кожу, собирается юркой змейкой почти под глазом. Огрызается, когда Реборн появляется на кухне, но неизменно наливает ему кофе (кофе она варит просто отвратительный).

Тсунаеши смешная. Обиженный ребенок, изуродованный и забитый, прячущийся в застиранных огромных свитерах с чужого плеча; Тсунаеши смешная. А еще чересчур упрямая.

— Я не буду заключать с тобой сделку, — паста в кастрюле грозится вот-вот выплеснуться на плиту. Тсуна крутит нож в руке, шинкует овощи, нервно заправляет за ухо прядь волос.

— И почему же? — Реборн покачивается на скрипучем стуле, следит смеющимся взглядом за перемещениями Савады. — Неужели у тебя нет никакого заветного желания? Отомстить матери, к примеру? Получить миллион долларов? Давай, дорогуша, ты можешь быть оригинальной!

— Я бы сказала тебе, где бывает бесплатный сыр, — откликается Тсуна, — но тебе и самому наверняка это прекрасно известно. Передай мне его, кстати.

Реборн хмыкает, кидая в Тсунаеши банкой с пармезаном, и надвигает шляпу на глаза. Поначалу они все отказываются. Она еще передумает.

Савада Тсунаеши слишком очаровательна для человека. И слишком злобна. Реборн своего ни за что не упустит.

***

 

Синяк под глазом Тсуны выглядит как продолжение мешков от недосыпа; она цедит все тот же отвратительный кофе, болтает ногой в зеленом носке, шипя что-то себе под нос.

Реборн садится на балконные перила, сгоняя драную кошку, и небрежно постукивает костяшками пальцев по стеклу.

— Иди отсюда, — огрызается Тсуна, — мне не до тебя.

— Тебе всегда до меня, — тон Реборна почти мурлычущий, заискивающий, такой сладкий, что им можно разбудить больных в гипогликемической коме. Тсунаеши нервно дергает плечом, открывая крошечную балконную дверь, и идет ставить чайник. Реборн занимает освободившийся стул, достает сигарету, салютуя остановившимся часам. — Как глаз?

— Потрясающе, — ядовито тянет Савада. Волосы, спутанные, липкие и укороченные на пять дюймов, болтаются паклей, не пряча изуродованной щеки. — Даже восхитительно, я бы сказала. Всегда мечтала быть избитой в школьном туалете кучкой сопливых сучек-одноклассниц. Не впервой, впрочем.

— Ты такая упрямая, — Реборн упирается подбородком в кулак. — Знаешь, у тебя ведь есть целых три выхода из этого положения. Ты всегда можешь пережить это, убить себя… или убить тех, кто имел наглость причинить тебе вред.

— О, — в тоне Тсуны появляется что-то, кажущееся Реборну очень знакомым. — Кто сказал, что это нельзя совместить?

— Прости?

Тсунаеши щелкает кнопкой чайника, по привычке трогает волосы, пытаясь убрать за ухо слишком короткую прядь, и плечи ее начинают трястись от смеха. Она опирается на стол, опасно скрипящий под ее руками, и наклоняется прямо к лицу Реборна. Желтые пятнышки в ее радужках и светлые веснушки на носу — почти солнца.

Савада щурится и придвигается еще ближе.

— Заключим сделку? Назови свою цену.

***

 

Реборн кладет руки на ее бедра, притягивает ближе; кусает за хрящ на ухе, и Тсуна ойкает от резкой боли — нужной, правильной боли, боли, которая отрезвляет, позволяет дышать, работает, будто адреналин, запуская сердце — снова и снова. Это — не ножницы у виска и не костяшки пальцев, сминающие кожу, это — вспышка на солнце, грозящаяся спалить все к чертям.

Реборн целует Саваду — горько, так горько, что хочется захлебнуться. Острые кончики языков сталкиваются, и в груди становится так горячо, словно внутри открывается кровотечение. Во взгляде Тсуны искрится что-то: что-то первобытное и злое, и она скалит зубы, как зверек, вцепляется пальцами Реборну в волосы; если это — его цена, то она готова выплатить ее десятикратно.

Тсунаеши агрессивна, и Реборн впитывает в себя эту агрессию, всю ненависть, всю ярость, на которую способна маленькая девочка, загнанная в угол. Этой яростью можно осветить всю страну, обеспечить электричеством на долгие годы, но она — только для него. Тсунаеши кусается и царапается, Тсунаеши рычит, всхлипывает, стонет, и демон из Тсунаеши получился бы ничуть не хуже, чем человек. Может быть, даже лучше.

Шрам под пальцами гладкий и мягкий; Реборн оглаживает руками чужие щеки, нажимает подушечкой пальца на губы, на язык, царапает небо ногтем, чувствуя, как чужое тело содрогается от рыданий.

Они заново учатся дышать; кислород в их легких превращается в пары кислоты, выходит вместе с дыханием и обжигает губы, отравляет выдох за выдохом. Они учат друг друга дышать в надежде, что захлебнутся вместе.

Их поцелуи похожи на агонию.

***

 

Реборн замечает с неудовольствием, что начинает привязываться к девчонке: конечно, кофе она варит все еще отвратительный, и шрам на щеке не добавляет ей очарования, но что-то такое, что он видит в ее глазах, заставляет его раз за разом появляться на кухне, на балконе, (в спальне).

Реборн думает, что Тсунаеши пожелает за свою плату мести; возможно, избавления от клейма изгоя, исчезновения шрама.

Тсунаеши желает спокойной жизни.

Вода в чайнике закипает, когда Реборн вновь приходит и по привычке сгоняет с перил балкона кошку. Тсуна возится на кухне, и волосы ее собраны в хвост. Тонкая кофта, накинутая на плечи, болтается из стороны в сторону от каждого шага.

Взгляд у Савады откровенно усталый; вообще-то, почти мертвый.

— Что с тобой? — обеспокоенно хмурится Реборн.

— Я в порядке, — Тсунаеши улыбается, нервно постукивает ложкой по плите и прикрывает покрасневшие глаза.

— Ты не выглядишь так, будто ты в порядке. Ты выглядишь так, будто прыгнула с парашютом, а он не раскрылся.

Савада смеется. Роняет ложку, садится на пол, поджимает пальцы на ногах, качает головой из стороны в сторону. Чайник отключается с громким щелчком, кошка возвращается на перила, занавески, прожженные сигаретным пеплом, колышутся на легком теплом ветру. Тсунаеши поднимает голову.

— Спокойная жизнь, — медленно, почти по слогам проговаривает она, — означает отсутствие стрессов, колкостей в мой адрес и еженедельного мытья школьного туалета моим лицом, а вовсе не… вовсе не полное отсутствие реакции на меня. Будто меня не существует.

Люди временами такие сложные, думает Реборн.

— Так ты хочешь, — он ведет пальцем по краю стола с обмотанной скотчем ножкой (Тсунаеши хваталась пальцами за его край, шептала что-то в бреду, кусалась, царапала дерево короткими ногтями, и хруст они услышали слишком поздно), — чтобы я не изолировал тебя от мира, а… изолировал мир от тебя?

— Я хочу спокойной жизни, — повторяет Тсуна.

У нее чересчур беспомощный взгляд.

***

 

Саваде Тсунаеши слишком тяжело осознавать, что подразумевает под собой «разумная плата» — ровно как и «разумные, четко сформулированные желания».

Демонам нельзя доверять. Демонам, которые пьют твой кофе, курят на твоей кухне, спят в твоей кровати, доверять нельзя вдвойне.

Нельзя заключать с ними сделки. Нельзя целоваться с ними, нельзя стонать под ними и хватать их за волосы, нельзя… ничего нельзя. Всякий демон требует своей платы, и всякий демон изворачивается, выполняя условия сделки, и смерть в любом случае настигает кого-то — тут уж ничего не поделаешь.

От огня шрам на щеке Тсуны кажется оранжевым.

Школа, объятая пламенем, похожа на новенький арт-объект. Тсунаеши смотрит на огонь, и огонь пляшет в ее глазах, в глубине зрачков, в радужках с желтыми пятнышками, на веснушчатом носу, на штопаном свитере. Тсунаеши — почти что факел.

— Какого черта? — ее голос дрожит, ее губы дрожат, и ее всю колотит, словно от озноба.

— Спокойная жизнь, — Реборн хмурится. — Ты же хотела этого. Ни стрессов, ни колкостей в твой адрес, ни еженедельного мытья школьного туалета твоим лицом.

В воздухе пахнет паленым мясом.

— Господи, — Тсуна закрывает лицо ладонями, давит пальцами на глаза (в надежде выдавить их из черепа). Голос срывается, и она начинает смеяться. — Господи!

Смех обрывается резко, словно кто-то нажимает на кнопку отключения. Как у чайника. Люди вдалеке кричат, и огонь перекидывается на соседние постройки, на деревья, на траву — жрет все, как ненасытный демон. Хотя… Почему «как»?

— Знаешь, — Савада выпрямляется, расправляет плечи, облизывает пересохшие губы, — хватит. Все, прекращай. Сделка разорвана.

— Что?

— Ты мне больше не нужен, — ее голос все еще дрожит, но Реборн вновь слышит в нем что-то знакомое. Интонация, понимает он. Такая же, как у него самого в моменты раздражения.

Угрожающая.

— Это не так работает, дорогуша, — Реборн нервно усмехается, продолжая хмуриться. Тсуна вскидывает голову, приподнимает бровь.

— Неужели? Плату ты получил. Даже больше, — Савада кивает на школу. — Все жизни, что ты забрал — все они твои. Я просила не этого, и я отплатила сполна — ты согласился на такую оплату. А теперь уходи, — говорит она. Повторяет: — Уходи. Ты мне больше не нужен.

Что-то в груди ломается с сухим хрустом: условия договора выполнены. Или это труха, заменившая когда-то сердце, рассыпается в пыль? Реборн давится воздухом — легкие забывают, как надо дышать, глаза забывают, как надо моргать, а ноги подгибаются, утягивая хозяина домой — не туда, где варят отвратительный кофе, но туда, где кофе вообще не существует. Где не существует ничего, кроме жара и криков.

— Было приятно познакомиться, Реборн, — говорит Тсунаеши откуда-то сверху.

Огонь за ее спиной кажется страшнее любого пожара в аду.

***

 

Тикают снова часы на обшарпанной стенке, кипит в кастрюле суп, бурлит вода в электрическом чайнике. Кошка на балконных перилах мотает из стороны в сторону драным белым хвостом. Занавески, прожженные сигаретным пеплом, колышутся на теплом ветру.

Тсунаеши прикрывает глаза и устало упирается лбом в скрипучий стол.

Нельзя привязываться к демонам.

***

 

Он приходит спустя много лет. Ее квартира все та же, только куда светлее, с новым ремонтом, без скрипучих столов и прожженных занавесок.

Он смотрит на раскиданные вещи, на неизменную уличную кошку на перилах балкона, на записную книжку на стуле и на кружевные лифчики — розовые, развешенные на бельевой веревке. Разве стала бы та, кого он знал, носить что-то такое? Разве смогла бы вылезти из своих полинявших свитеров, будто снятых с чужого плеча?

На крошечном столике стоит миниатюрная чашка с недопитым (наверняка все таким же отвратительным) кофе. На белом боку чашки виден след мерцающей в солнечных лучах нежно-розовой губной помады. Реборну неловко смотреть на эту чашку. Будто это что-то интимное: куда более интимное, чем уличная кошка, или записная книжка, или даже эти чертовы кружевные лифчики.

Тсунаеши заходит на кухню — в белом легком платье, в песочных босоножках, с остриженными волосами и спокойным, умиротворенным лицом. От старой Тсунаеши в ней — шрам, пересекающий щеку. И взгляд — совершенно, абсолютно чужой.

— Ну, привет, — ухмыляется Реборн, салютует сигаретой. — Скучала?

Савада замирает растерянно на долю секунды, дергает рукой — будто тянется куда-то; расправляет плечи и улыбается вежливо, и шрам собирается розоватой волнистой лентой под ее глазом. Со звоном разбиваются дни, недели, месяцы, года; время проносится мимо сверкающим потоком событий, имен, лиц, время — пепел.

Тсунаеши склоняет голову к плечу, ведет пальцем по краю стола. Голос ее тоже чужой, и все же… Все же…

— А ты?


End file.
